The invention relates generally to filter element supports, and in particular to a filter frame assembly for supporting a plurality of filter elements and including a handle for carrying.
Prior art filter assemblies are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,780, issued to Cotton, Jr. et al., describes a plurality of separate V-shaped wire mesh members arranged and connected in side-by-side relationship to provide a plurality of V-shaped cells disposed across an air stream. A stabilizer bar extends across and attaches to the exposed edges of the V-shaped cells to support the cells in a proper relation and retain the filter media in place. Additionally, the stabilizer bar stabilizes the frames to decrease vibration and rattle when the system is operating. No handle is provided for carrying the filter assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,033, issued to Christofferson, describes an air filter, which has filter media disposed between a pair of V-shaped support members. A plurality of the V-shaped filters may be arranged side-by-side in a filter array. Each of the V-shaped filters is independently removable and replaceable. A handle or pair of handles are provided and extend into the central portion of the V-shaped area to facilitate insertion and removal of the filter with respect to the array. No handle is provided for carrying the array.
One disadvantage of the above and other prior art designs is that because of the size of the filter assemblies/arrays often used in large commercial or industrial applications, the filter arrays are difficult to carry and position for installation. Usually, an installer grasps the filter assembly/array at one of the vertex points of the V-shaped members. The palm of the installer is disposed at the vertex of the V-shape and the installers fingers grasp the filter media. As a result, the filter media is usually damaged. Christofferson provides handles for removing individual filter elements. However, these handles are not useful when moving or installing the filter array.
Therefore, there is a need for a filter frame having a convenient handle that is relatively easy to manufacture, low cost, light weight and may be used with another filter frame to define a filter frame assembly.